


What the Future Holds for Us

by Curious



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious/pseuds/Curious
Summary: Galinda, belonging to a dying race of witches, has to leave her home and everything she held dear to her to learn the old ways and traditions of her kind from a mysterious being with fantastic powers. Unknowing of what the future holds Galinda's expectations and knowledge of the world around her will change as she learns about who and what she might become.But at what cost?





	What the Future Holds for Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different universe where there are many similarities to the world that takes place in Wicked, but is a universe altered and changed into whatever the hell this is.

The Thunder boomed, louder than Galinda has ever heard it in her life. The electricity in the air and the rain was gonna come, any second now it'll fall and it will fall no matter what Galinda tried to do. She couldn't be late, she couldn't be slow. Trees and branches whipped her face, pulled her hair. She has to make it to the lake.  
If it was the last thing she ever did, she had to get to the lake.  
Or else it was going to be the last thing they did.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Galinda waited for this day for so long.  
The day she was going to become an apprentice to be a real witch.  
She was going to learn spells and hexes, charms and potions. She was going to be the best there ever was because she has been told her entire life that's what she needed to be. The best. And to be able to do that she has to leave home and leave everyone she loved behind her, and she didn't know when she would ever be back to see her family and friend again.  
Surely she'll make new friends, she'll have her teacher and she'll be able to write letters to everyone back at home when she felt lonely, that is if she ever really will.  
The carriage bumped against a pothole in the dirt road causing her to hit her head (once again) against the edge of the window, she cursed and wondered when they would be hitting city limits soon. The road hasn't been brick for days now, so many days of bouncing and tossing around is making her worrying about her packed valuables that were strapped to the top and the rear of the carriage, they have been traveling for seven days now, they must be going to a grand city far away from her home. Galinda didn't know where they were going to, she didn't know anything from her teacher other than it was a powerful being, more powerful and mysterious than anything in any realm.  
And no one knew where this mysterious and powerful thing lived no one except the driver, named Skeeves, not even the Great Wizard knew. Galinda, three days ago, tried to get him to talk about where they were going, what this being was like, what was their name even? Anything to go off of, to find out where Galinda was going to live and learn for the foreseeable future and he wouldn't say a word over their supper off the side of the road.  
"You'll know when they say it itself." He grumbled over his stew. He was a stocky little man, even shorter than Galinda herself, he wore overalls that have faded in the sun to a patchy blue of a million shades. She wondered what he meant.  
He didn't say much after that.  
Since he was on the outside keeping the horses at a steady speed to who knows where, Galinda spent all of her time inside. So she didn't have anyone to talk to outside of meals and breaks, so inside the cabin she spent her time reading about the history of witches, the only book she could get her hands on before she left home that was horribly vague but it was something to pass the time, sometimes it put her to sleep.

It was sometime during the evening, maybe around four in the afternoon, when the carriage stopped, causing her to look up from a page she was trying to read for the last five minutes now but kept zoning out when she got two paragraphs in. She slipped to the door, opening it to find nothing but trees. The sun was still shining over the treeline of the forest that now surrounds them. How long have they been traveling through the forest? Hours perhaps, because this morning, before the sun rose, they were moving through a clear pasture of wildflowers.  
"It seems early for us to stop," Galinda said, watching as the man jumped over the edge of his seat into the dirt and becoming overgrown with grass, "It mustn't be very far now? There must be the city not far, it's been long enough."  
"No city, one click down that path and you're there." Skeeves pointed to the other side of the carriage, taking his hat off with his other hand and Galinda stepped down from the carriage and walked to the other side of the carriage, in disbelief.  
He has to be joking. She thought.  
But there was a path, small and barely there but it's a path alright.  
"This has got to be a joke," Galinda stated, rushing back to the other side to notice that Skeeve wasn't there, she looked around frantically before hearing his voice.  
"No joke, one click down and you'll be there." He was standing on top of the carriage, unstrapping  
"You're going to leave me here? Alone?" She almost squealed. Who knows what was out here, and how was she going to get all four of her trunks down such an overgrown path by herself? It was nearly a mile away!  
"I got to get home to my family y'know. Been gone too long I'll make my wife worry." He lowered the first trunk to the ground and started with the second, Galinda had to move out of the way before it landed on her nice shoes.  
"I cannot carry this all by myself!"  
Take two trips, I was paid to get you here, now I gotta take off. I should be havin' you do this on your own but I'm nice that way." He went to go the next two trunks. Galinda had to retrieve her belongings that were inside the carriage. In no time he was gone, the braying of horses and clomping hoove turning around and going past her the way they had arrived.  
Galinda was in disbelief. Four large pink trunks on their sides on the dirt path, and a basket of snacks and treats from home with her book and jacket inside.  
The air was still as Galinda tried to think of how she might be able to get her things all the way through the forest the fastest, but there was no other way than with the use of magic.  
Back home, Mother tried to discourage her from using magic. Her mother didn't have a drop of magic in her, none of her family did but Galinda, and she was afraid of what Galinda was doing, what she was changing in the universe, this ingrained a fear in her, but not enough to use magic to move her dolls around the room as if they were alive, however. Mother was eventually the one to convince her to go and be trained, so perhaps her mind changed or perhaps she just needed Galinda to learn to control and then suppress her abilities. Either way, this is why she was sent here, not to a fabulous city, but to the forest. And there is no way she can turn around and go back home. She can even try the other way and see how far the next town was. It could be another seven days, longer with her on foot and by herself with four trunks. She could die.  
Glinda had her basket in the crook of her elbow. She patted her nice dress of the dust the carriage kicked up, and then closed her eyes to clear her mind of Skeeves (that jerk) and think light. Opening her eyes she felt her chest become empty and full of air, her hair feeling as if it floated around her in a golden halo, her face rested. Her hand began to grow warm and fuzzy with energy and electricity, concentrating on that and her luggage. The energy connected, it vibrated in a different way as she mentally washed away all of its weight. The weight of her dresses, hats, books, pens, pictures, everything became nothing but air and then lighter.  
Her luggage shifted along with the wind as it began to pick up dramatically. Galinda began to watch and it began to shift then lift into the air. First, it was only a centimeter, then an inch, two, four, all up until it was as high off the ground as her eyes.  
She began to walk through the forest.

 

It took Galinda a while to get somewhere. Longer than she hoped, the larger the objects were the more concentration it takes to lift, the more energy it seems to take out of her. She hasn't used magic as much as she used to when she was young. Her mother didn't pay any attention to her when she was young.

Galinda was so tired when she arrived to somewhere. She tried to hurry after she took a break about halfway in, that's when the clouds began to roll around above her, just above the trees with the dying sunlight that managed to flicker through enough for her to see before the sky began to turn grey.  
There hasn't been much rain this year, it's been awfully dry and unbearably hot on some days.  
"And of all days it wants to rain today." Galinda gave her feet and her mind a moment longer of a rest before she had to get up and get to her destination.  
Just beyond the luggage and through the path Galinda began to see specks of light coming through the trees. She believed it was the last rays of sun before clouds could cover it up but the light dimmed around her but the specks became brighter. She could see the end.  
Once Galinda broke the treeline into a kind of meadow she saw where the light was coming from. Droplets began to fall before turning into a pour. Like the sky held onto every drop that it should have let go for a year and decided to drop it now. She hurried the best she could. Seeing the cottage-esk home in the center of the clearing and only had time to notice that there were vines growing up the sides and candles that are burning brightly untouched by the wind and rain. Her luggage clattered just under the extended roof as she huffed. Her hair is ruined, her dress and her shoes are soaked and dirty. The cottage didn't look very large. It seemed like it wouldn't be able to fit the two of them and all of Galinda's things on top of it. She's going to have to explain that she was supposed to go somewhere grand like her mother had said. That maybe there was another witch who could train her in a place with running water, she could catch the next carriage, whenever that may be. Galinda attempted to make herself look halfway presentable before turning to knock, but before she could the door swung open, light pouring out along with warmth that blew away the chill of rain on her skin. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did her breath was almost taken away. The being before her was breathtaking. "Galinda? I was expecting you to look different." The being spoke in a deep, suave voice. "Is that right?" Galinda took a moment to process, before realizing she took too long of a moment. "Yes...Yes! That's me." Galinda extended her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are no one would tell me who was going to teach me, not even a name." "Elphaba... Thropp." They didn't take Galinda's hand but stepped aside to allow her through. "Come in. I'll retrieve a towel." Offended and hurt Galinda withdrew her hand awkwardly and turned to grab one of her toppled trunks, dragging it inside. Elphaba was all around shocking to look at. Something from a painting that one would tip their head sideways to see the full picture. Right now, though. Galinda couldn't see the full picture. As she stepped her way through. Her vision started to blur. The trunk dropped to the floor. It was warm in here, so very warm. Galinda heard a sound, a bleating. Her eyes tried to focus on the brown and white blob in front of a fire. "Is that...A goat?" Her eyesight faded to black, she started to fall then to float. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- There was gonna be rain, a big one. But there's something bad about this, the rain was angry, malevolent. Galinda was running, rocks and sticks stabbing into her feet, scrapping her legs, arms, her face. She was so close, she could see the opening of the field, just beyond that, there's the lake. She just had to push that last stretch. Thunder boomed above, vibrating her bones. She broke through the line of trees just as lightning flashed and crackled. Galinda could see the lake, she could see bare green skin. "STOP, YOU WON'T SAVE ANYONE." Galinda heard her own voice. The figure turned, over their shoulder. Elphaba's face seemed blurred, distorted. This isn't right. This is wrong. Elphaba turned back around and started forward. The world began to fizz away again just as it came into view.


End file.
